


Race

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas wins a horse race, both Tim and him are excited
Relationships: Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 3





	Race

It was right after the big race that would determine whether or not Dallas got to stay living at Bucks.

Tim had been hyping Dallas up all day for it, telling him he could do it and that he would kick everyone’s asses.

Hell, Tim had been nervous as he saw the horses line up and the signal to go had been called.

‘Dallas had picked smart,’ Tim thought as he watched Dallas barely keep second and then shoot to first at the last second.

Dallas had won the race, watching his boyfriend hop down off the horse and go with the assistant to grab the money.

Tim’s heart was racing as he cooly -or at least tried to- walked to his car, lighting up a kool as he leaned against the run-down car.

Dallas had come out of the small building with a grin on his face, his strut was filled with confidence as he lit up a kool himself.

“Congrats, hun,” Tim said softly as they got into the car, starting it and pulling out the parking lot.

“Thanks,” Dallas said. 

Tim could see Dallas flush at the pet name, his pale face a bright-brick red.

“Ain’t that the cutest,” Tim teased, reaching over and brushing a thumb across Dallas’s face.

Dallas snorted, playfully nudging Tim’s hand away and taking a drag from his kool.

“Can’t believe I won,” Dallas said, leaning back against the seat and blowing the smoke out of his mouth. 

“I’m proud of you,” Tim said, love dripping from the words. 

Dallas flushed, smiling brightly before looking out the window at the setting sun.

Tim grabbed Dallas’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he focused on driving back home.


End file.
